The Spirit of the Archdemon
by Jakia
Summary: Fem. Cousland and Alistair managed to restore order to Fereldan, defeating the archdemon without sacrificing their lives. They lived on to rule Fereldan. Ten years later, with the arrival of their first born, their past choices begin to catch up to them.
1. The Meeting

**The Spirit of the Archdemon**

Summary: Post-Game, Adora Cousland and Alistair Theirin managed to restore order to Fereldan and defeat the archdemon, without sacrificing their own lives. They lived on to become the King and Queen. Ten years have past, and with the arrival of their first born child, the heir to the Fereldian throne, things are beginning to change for them once more, and their past choices may now alter the very fate Fereldan itself. [female human noble origin, pcxalistair]

* * *

Brief Introduction of the Characters:

**Adora Cousland-Theirin:** Human Noble Rouge. She is known throughout the world as the Hero of Fereldan, the Grey Warden who managed to stop a Blight before it ever truly began. In the factions of the Grey Wardens, she is renowned as the Grey Warden who managed to truly destroy an archdemon without sacrificing herself or her lover. Of course, she will not tell how she managed to do so, and swears to carry the secret to her grave. In Fereldan, she is better known as their beloved Queen, who, like Anora before her, does most of the ruling while her husband serves more as a figurehead. No one minds, for while Anora was the daughter of a hero, Adora _is_ a hero. She is currently with child, carrying the first child she and Alistair have been able to produce, a miracle within itself considering the taint. She is travelling to Highever, her homeland, with her husband for the actual birth of the child.

**Alistair Theirin:** Current King of Fereldan. Known as the Common King because of his bastard heritage and his willingness to be with the common man. Prefers to work with his people and travels continually to get to know his people and his land. He works with the people while his wife manages the political side of royal life. He is also the head of the Grey Warden's in Fereldan. He is travelling to Highever with his wife for the birth of their first child, which he hopes is a boy.

**Adrien: **OC. Head of the Grey Wardens in Orlais, and the foremost scholar concerning the Wardens. He is on his way to Highever to study the most unusual case of a child being born of two Wardens. He is also fascinated by Griffons, believing them to be not as extinct as previously thought, and hoping to bring them back to battle the darkspawn.

**Christian:** OC. The Head of Security in the palace, especially concerning the royal blood of Fereldan. He is constantly harassed by Alistair for being overprotective and paranoid concerning the safety of the King and Queen.

**Ceridwen:** Morrigan's daughter, and Alistair's bastard. She carries within her the spirit of the archdemon, and was supposed to have been the host of an old demon-God. She has yet to show any signs of either, to the disappointment of her mother. That, however, may soon change. She is named after the Celtic moon Godess, who also served as the Goddess of Dark Prophesy and the Underworld.

**Fergus Cousland: **Adora's older brother, and Teryn of Highever.

**Leliana:** Queen Adora's personal handmaiden, spy, and bodyguard. Some say she and the Queen were lovers at one point, but there is no truth to those rumors, at least according to the Queen.

**Morrigan:** Ceridwen's mother. Morrigan created Ceridwen in hopes that she would be the reincarnation of the God of Death. That hasn't happened yet, and Morrigan is visibly disappointed. She still loves her daughter and raises her in the wilds for fear that if she lived in a city, she would be taken by the Circle. Morrigan is constantly on the lookout for Flemeth, fearing that the woman is not truly dead and will somehow possess her body even from the afterlife.

**Wynne:** The Royal's personal healer, friend, and advisor. Wynne is travelling to Highever to assist with the birth of the heir to the throne.

* * *

_The Meeting_

"Christian will be angry at us, my love."

They were humans, the both of them. Ceridwen had never seen humans before, at least not this close, no one besides Mother. Her rabbit-eyes were not the best, but she could make out some details about the pair. The woman had hair the color of straw, tied in an elaborate bun at the top of her head. She wore an elegant blue gown, and seemed to have a petite figure were it not for the unusual roundness of her belly. Ceridwen noticed a pair of daggers hoisted behind her back, and wondered if the lady was dangerous or not.

The man was different: he had a smiling face, hidden behind a bushy beard. He had light red hair and wore a full suit of golden armor, his sword and shield proudly out in the open so that all could see his might. His eyes seemed to be laughing, and they seemed almost familiar to Ceridwen, though she could not place them.

"Christian is always angry at us, my love." The man laughed loudly. "If he wasn't so damn good at his job, I would have fired him years ago. 'Your majesty, the wilderness is dangerous!' 'Your majesty, there might be bandits on the road!' 'Your majesty, please stay in the Capitol so I can protect you better!' Bah! As if we need protection! You would think our head of security would realize that we defeated the archdemon on our own—I think we can handle a couple of bandits, if there are any stupid enough to try and attack us."

The woman merely smiled. "I'm sure he means well."

"Oh, I'm positive he means well. But how can I have an afternoon tryst with my lovely wife if Christian is constantly underfoot?"

The pair kissed, and Ceridwen watched with curious interest as their lips touched. She had never seen people kiss before, having been raised in the wilds with only her mother for company. She wondered if it felt as nice as it looked.

"Alistair," the woman whispered, and Ceridwen lifted a rabbit-ear to hear her. "I believe we have a visitor."

What? But there was no one in the forest, no one but the lovers and Ceridwen! Who was the woman talking about?

"Little Rabbit," the woman spoke louder this time. "You can come out now. I promise we won't hurt you."

How did she know? How could anyone know? Mother said shape-shifting was a rare form of magic that few knew about besides her. How could this strange woman, intruding upon their woods, know who she was in her rabbit-form?

"It's alright, you can come out. I give my word as a Cousland and as a Theirin that no harm will come to you if you change forms."

She did not know why, but Ceridwen trusted her. The woman's eyes reflected goodness and justice—how could she not? So Ceridwen transformed from rabbit to girl-child, and stepped towards the couple in the woods.

"My, what a lovely child." The woman complimented. Ceridwen did not know if she was lovely or not, having spent her years alone. At ten, her long black hair was tied back into many braids, and her warm brown eyes conflicted with the paleness of her skin. She did not speak: instead, she listened to the lovely lady—for with her human eyes, she could tell the lady was so very lovely—as she cooed at Ceridwen.

"So very beautiful. You take after your mother, you know." The woman continued, while the man said nothing but stared at Ceridwen in disbelief, in fear, and a little in awe.

"Would you like a present?" Ceridwen nodded, the first sign that she could even understand what the woman was saying. Ceridwen did not know much about the human world, but she did know presents were customary. The little shape-shifter watched as the woman dug through her packs before finally pulling out a rather ornate hand mirror.

Ceridwen could not help but gush, having never seen something so pretty. "It's—it's lovely. I—thank you."

The woman merely smiled. "I knew a woman once who loved a mirror like that. I hope it serves you well."

"I don't even know your name, but you've given me a wonderful gift. Who are you?" Ceridwen had to ask, and she hoped the lady wouldn't take offense.

"I am Adora, and my companion here is Alistair. Alistair, dear, say hello."

The man balked, and then began to stutter strangely. "I—I—er, h-hello, young one."

"And what is your name, child?"

"Ceridwen."

The woman licked her lips and smiled. "Ceridwen. That's a pretty name. Ceridwen, child, will you do me a favor?"

Ceridwen nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Will you tell your mother that Adora would like to speak with her? Tell her she can find me at Highever Castle for the next few weeks. Of course, knowing Morrigan, she probably already knows that, but still. She should come. You are more than welcome to join her, too, Ceridwen, if you'd like."

Ceridwen gasped. "Y-you know Mother?"

Lady Adora simply laughed. "Yes, I do know your mother. She and I are old friends. Anyway, be a dear and pass on the message, will you? Thank you, child."

With that, Ceridwen transformed into her familiar rabbit form, eager to tell her mother of the people she had met in the woods.

* * *

END

A/N: The game has been out for less than a week and I'm already writing fanfiction. This can't be good.

jak


	2. The Return

_The Return_

Mother was understandably furious.

"You spoke with _humans_? My child, have I taught you _nothing?_ You cannot trust them! What if they had seen you perform magic? You would have been dragged off to the Circle, left to imprisonment and servitude! Oh, this is all that damn idiot Alistair's fault! His idiotic ways condemn my progeny! If only she had been male—"

"That was the man's name!" Ceridwen exclaimed suddenly, interrupting her mother. "The man in the woods, she said his name was Alistair!"

Mother became eerily silent, and the forest seemed to shrink with her. "Alistair. And he traveled with a woman, you say? Tell me about this woman."

"Oh, Mother, she was just lovely! I've never seen anyone so beautiful! And she was so kind, and so strange! She could tell who I was, even in my rabbit form! Oh, and Mother, she said she knew you, and she gave me this mirror—"

"Let me see it," Mother snapped, and grabbed the mirror from the child's hands. "Oh. It **is** her. Only she would...I knew...what did she say, child?"

It was amazing how quickly Mother could shift in moods. "She said her name was Adora, and she wanted to speak with you. She said she was going to Highever, and...Mother?"

Mother was silent, and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Mother?"

"Hush, child." Mother sighed, and rested her hand against her forehead. "Adora never did know when to leave enough alone...but for her to use you to carry a message...Very curious, indeed."

Mother became like this some days, days when she talked to herself and cursed the names of people Ceridwen didn't know existed. Until today. Today, Ceridwen knew who Adora and Alistair were, knew they were real people. She wondered if that damn mutt, if Flemeth, if that Orlisian whore Leliana were real people, too. She wondered how Mother knew them. She wondered if it mattered.

"After all this time...well, child, the cat is out of the bag. No point in hiding from Adora, she'll sniff me out eventually. That little rouge has a nose for trouble, I swear...It seems we need to head to Highever, and quickly."

Ceridwen's eyes widened. "We are _leaving_, Mother? The both of us?"

"Yes yes. You've started this mess, and you are going to own up to your actions. Let's just hope it doesn't damn us all."

Ceridwen paused. "Mother, did I do something wrong?"

Mother stopped and sighed, pulling Ceridwen to her side. "You could not have known. And it does not seem like Adora is angry. She always was too forgiving for her own good—we shall see, child, we shall see."

* * *

Highever was wonderful in the fall. All of the leaves changed colors, and there was a pleasant crispness in the air that stung beautifully.

The people there, however, left much to be desired.

"Lady, if you do not leave the premises I will be forced to take invasive action in order to protect his Majesty King Alistair the Brave."

Mother merely snorted. "King Alistair the Idiot, more like it. Let me through, guardsman, or I will make your head explode into a thousand pieces and let myself inside."

For a second, Ceridwen thought a battle was about to begin, but then the beautiful lady appeared once more at the top of the stairs. "Morrigan, if you insist on killing my guardsmen, I'm afraid I won't be able to invite you inside for tea."

The lady seemed fuller and healthier in Highever, the chillness flushing her pleasant face beautifully. Her stomach was even larger than it had been a few weeks ago, noticeably round and full of life. She was smiling, and for the first time in a while, Ceridwen saw her mother smile back.

"Adora. I see the lout finally managed to knock you up. It only took him, what, ten years? I know he's horrible in the sack, but you think he would have figured it out by now."

The woman's smile faded softly. "Morrigan. I see you are as pleasant as ever." Just then, the lady descended the stairs and embraced Mother warmly. "It's been a while, old friend."

"It would have been longer still, had you not chosen to seek my daughter out."

The lady clicked her tongue childishly. "Now now, it was your daughter who sought me out, not the other way around. I just invited you over for tea. Now come inside, you two. Morrigan, it seems we have much to discuss…"

* * *

  
END

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. The world needs more DAO fanfiction, it's true...I'm just doing my part.

Though more reviews always help, of course. :D

jak


	3. The Conversation at the Fireplace

_The Conversation at the Fireplace_

The fires that kept Castle Highever warm did nothing against the cold Morrigan felt in her soul as the only person she ever considered a friend sat across from her. Ten years, and Adora was still as lovely as ever, even with her belly large with child. Sitting in a fur-laced chair, Adora radiated calm and serenity, a trait Morrigan always envied. Morrigan could have used some serenity, especially considering the conversation that was about to take place.

"So," Adora finally began, placing her tea on the small table to her side. "for the reincarnation of a demon-god, Ceridwen seems perfectly natural. More curious still, I do not sense the taint within her, a strange trait considering she holds within her the spirit of the archdemon itself. Why don't you start with that, Morrigan?"

For a brief moment, Morrigan felt like a scolded child at her mothe--no, at Flemeth's feet. "In her grimore, Flemeth wrote about a god—one older than the Maker, one who could control death itself. She also wrote about bringing that god back, of using the archdemon as a beacon in the Fade to draw the Old God to the physical realm. There, the child would be the mortal vessel for the God that I, in time, would be able to possess, as Flemeth once planned to possess me."

Adora raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And nothing. It didn't work. Ceridwen is, to my knowledge, a perfectly normal child. If she is a Goddess, she has shown no signs of such power. Such a disappointment, really." Morrigan shrugged, unused to human contact once again. "I blame Alistair's inferior seed. He must have screwed everything up."

"Oh, so _I_ stopped the child from becoming a demon-God?" The man of the hour walked in. "Good for me, then."

Morrigan snorted. "Alistair. Good to see you are as much of an idiot as you've always been."

"Morrigan. I wish I could say it was good to see you again, but then I'd be lying. Fereldan just hasn't been the same without your ugly face and heartless bitch attitude."

"I'm surprised Fereldan is still standing. After all, these fools made _you_ their _king_. Does that make you King of the Idiots, then?"

"Ha ha." Alistair threw off a fake laugh. "I thought you once promised me I'd never see you or your demon spawn again. Why stop now? I was just getting use to the quiet."

"Alistair, I invited her." Adora interrupted before Morrigan could retort.

"You—what?" Alistair gasped. "My love, why would you--?"

"Despite whatever dislike the two of you share for one another," the Queen began, "Morrigan and I are friends. And I thought we had some catching up to do. Besides, I was curious about Ceridwen."

"The child."

"_Your_ child," Adora corrected. "Besides, I also thought maybe Ceridwen might want to meet Duncan, when he's born and all. They'll be siblings."

"They will _not_ be siblings. As far as I'm concerned, that night never happened. That demon-spawn shall have _no_ claim to the throne, as we agreed—"

"Alistair," Adora rubbed her stomach gently. "I'm not talking about claims to the throne. I'm talking about a little girl who might want to meet her baby brother when he's born." Adora grabbed Alistair's hand and placed it on her stomach, so he could feel the baby kicking. "You wanted to see Goldanna, after all."

Alistair frowned. "I—I, that's not, I mean—" But he knew there was no arguing with Adora once she made her mind up. Besides, there was some truth to her words.

"But that girl is Morrigan's child! She could be heartless like her mother, for all we know." Alistair argued pitifully.

Morrigan cackled. "Oh, Ceridwen's far from heartless, despite everything I've tried. She takes after _you_, in that respect. Your weakness has corrupted my offspring."

"Hurray!"

Adora turned her attention back to the witch at last. "So you'll stay until the birth of the baby, then?"

Morrigan hesitated. "I will stay, but only until then. I am…afraid to keep Ceridwen around people for too long. She has yet to gain full control over her magic, and there is no telling what could happen if the Circle got a hold of her…"

"Understandable. Now, I believe it has been a long day for everyone. I shall retire, and I suggest you all follow." She kissed Alistair's cheek as she rose from her chair. "Goodnight, my love. And goodnight to you as well, Morrigan."

Soon it was only Alistair and Morrigan by the fire, and it was just as uncomfortable as it sounded.

"Adora. She can't hate anyone, can she?" Morrigan snorted. "I show up with your bastard and she doesn't even get angry. She welcomes it with open arms, treats it like part of the family. She's going to get herself killed because of that, one of these days."

"She's been upset before," Alistair frowned. "She is just…stronger than most. Besides, she's been weird for the past few weeks. Fergus says she's nesting, that it's something all pregnant women do. She'll be better once Duncan is born."

"Duncan…is that what you are naming the baby? After your dead friend?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes, if it's a boy, we're naming him Duncan, Duncan Bryce."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "And if it's a girl?"

"We were…we were thinking about naming her Rose."

Morrigan snorted. "I forgot how cheesy the two of you were! Duncan and Rose…your poor children."

"Oh? I suppose _you_ could do better, then? What the hell kind of name is Ceridwen, anyway?"

"It is the name of a _Goddess, _you stupid man, and any child should be _honored_ to carry it!"

The two became silent, preferring to glare at one another instead of speaking. Finally, Alistair broke. "So, Ceridwen is…normal?"

"More normal than expected."

"You sound so disappointed when you say that."

Morrigan frowned. "I was expecting the reincarnation of an Old God. Instead, I got a child. How do you think I feel about it?"

"You could have left her. Could have gotten rid of her."

Morrigan looked appalled. "Just because she wasn't what I wanted doesn't mean I am going to get _rid_ of her! She's my daughter, my very own flesh and blood!"

"Right. So you better not start anything, Morrigan." Alistair glared. "I mean it. No tricks. This whole 'visiting' thing better not be another trap. I'm not giving you another demon-child, and if you do _anything_, I mean _anything_ to hurt Adora or my child, I will kill you without a second thought."

Morrigan spat back with venom. "I would like to see you try, _templar_."

"There would be no trying: Mark my words, if you were to hurt either of them, I would not rest until you were dead."

"So be it." Morrigan growled. "I have no plans to harm your precious little family. If you hurt my daughter, however—"

"I'm not going to hurt _my_ daughter!" Alistair yelled. "I'm not a monster like you!"

"—Then we are in agreement, then? After your precious prince or princess is born, I will be on my way, and you _will never see either of us again._"

"You promised me that once," Alistair glowed. "Don't break your promise again."

"I shall not. Goodnight, Alistair."

And with that, Morrigan left, leaving only Alistair by the fire.

* * *

END

A/N: Yes, Alistair and Adora pick cheesy names for their kids, but I picture them as being cheesy people, so it works. :D

I love writing Alistair and Morrigan. They are like a slap-slap-kiss relationship gone horribly, horribly wrong. Every time they start to think they might actually not-hate each other it turns out that they actually truly and deeply hate one another more than they thought. I love it. XD For the record, there will be no Alistair/Morrigan romance in this story. I can't picture them together, ever. Even when they were 'conceiving' Ceridwen, they didn't look happy (in fact, Alistair looked like Morrigan was going to eat him), so no shipping between them. Find another fic for that, if you want. This fic will primarily be PC/Alistair, which there will be more of.

The "meat" of the story is coming soon. Next chapter will have the baby's birth, and from there all sorts of fun things will be happening. More characters will show up as well, so it should be fun.

jak


	4. The Goddess Returns

_The Goddess Revealed_

The lady was dying.

They tried to hide it, and there was silence throughout the castle, as though speaking the words would cause her to finally leave the physical realm. People Ceridwen didn't know came and stood at the lady's bedside during her final hours.

"She should not have married _you_." A blonde elf told the King pointedly. Ceridwen found this strange because she did not think elves were treated all that well in human societies, but this elf here stood beside the King like his equal, like he wasn't afraid of anything. "She should have come to Antiva, with me. Then she wouldn't be dying because of _your_ _child_—"

"Shut up." The King growled, and it was the most fearful noise Ceridwen had ever heard him make. "Shut up, Zevran. Don't—don't you _dare_ blame me for this…"

"Why not?" The elf asked arrogantly. "It's your child that's killing her. That taint of yours—"

"Oh, be quiet, Zevran!" The elder woman, the mage, yelled. "Both of you! I'm trying to keep her _alive_ and the two of you won't stop fighting! Stop this, at once!"

The King paled. "But—but she's—"

"Dying? She might be. She might not be. If you two don't shut up and let me heal her then I guarantee that death is in her near future." The old woman looked rather fearful, and she kept pouring light magic into the dying lady. A Quanari man held her limp hand tightly, and a dwarf stood at her bedside, watching her with baited breath. Mother was helping her heal as best she could.

No one was paying any attention to Ceridwen, just one room over.

No one was paying any attention to the _baby_, either.

It was strange, Ceridwen thought. All this fuss over the thing, and now that he was here no one cared—they were all too busy trying to save the life of a beautiful lady who should have known better than to conceive a child with the taint running in her veins.

_Kill the child_. A dark voice whispered into Ceridwen's mind. _He's in your way. Kill him, and the lady, then __**you**__ will inherit the throne._

Ceridwen shook, but the voice continued to whisper dark things into her mind. Things she never once thought about now echoed in her mind.

Maybe she _should_ kill the chi—

No! Why would she do that? To kill a child, a defenseless baby—

_Ambition. Power. You may not want these things now, but I can see into your soul, your future. Kill him, and you shall be the heir, and all of Fereldan shall bow before you._

"Who are you?" Ceridwen whispered to herself, and hoped the dark voice would respond.

_I am you. You are me. We are one in the same._

"Are you a demon?" Ceridwen accused. "From the Fade? Come to trick me into letting you into the mortal realm?"

_Ha! Silly little girl, I do not come from the Fade, nor am I a mere demon. What I said before is true—I am you_.

"But you can't be." Ceridwen shook her head. "You want me to hurt the baby. To hurt the lady. I don't want to do that."

_But you will. You are my vessel, child, the dark one born of the taint. Your essence calls to me, like it calls to all the dark ones. Can you not hear them? Listen closely: listen past the sound._

She listened. She tried to do what the dark voice told her to do, and listen past the sound. To hear the darkness calling to her.

She could hear the baby's thoughts.

"He's sad," she whispered. "He's only a few hours old, but he misses his mother dreadfully. He wonders where she is, why she isn't holding him. He's...cold." She leaned over and smiled into the newborn prince's crib. "Why didn't you say so earlier, baby? I'll get you a blanket."

_Smother him._

"No." Ceridwen declared to the voice. "You are a very bad voice, stay away from me!"

"Who _are_ you talking to?"

Ceridwen whirled. Standing in the doorway was a dwarven girl, with red hair and an amused expression on her face. She was only a few years younger than Ceridwen, actually, and she seemed curious about what was going on.

"Nothing! Nobody! Er, myself. I mean, well, no, I--I am not doing anything—wait, who are _you?_"

The dwarf laughed. "I'm Adora, silly. Most people just call me Dora, though, keeps things from getting too confusing."

Ceridwen frowned. "That—that's the same name as the lady. Are you--?"

"Of course it's the same name!" Dora grinned. "I was named after her. Daddy said that as a girl there was no better role model for me than the lady who saved the entire kingdom from a Blight. Says he hopes I'll be a strong warrior, like her."

Ceridwen frowned. "Who is your father, exactly?"

"My father is General Orghen!" Ceridwen stared at her blankly. "You know, the only dwarf to achieve the position of general in the king's army? …One of the heroes of the last Blight? …The red-haired man with the bushy beard?"

"Oh," Ceridwen realized. "The dwarf. The one who smells like rotten ale."

"Yep, that's Daddy alright!" Dora glowed with the pride of misinformed seven year old. "So what are you doing in here all by your lonesome? And who were you talking to?"

Ceridwen looked around aimlessly. "I—I guess I was talking to the baby."

"Oh! Is that the baby in there?" Dora squealed as she leaned forward and looked into the cradle. "Aw, look at him! He's like a little baby doll!"

Indeed, now that Dora had said something, Ceridwen noticed that the baby _did_ look a bit like a doll. His cheeks were round and rosy, and his tiny patch of strawberry blonde hair poofed magnificently on the top of his head. He had the Queen's beautiful round blue-green eyes, but otherwise he resembled the King. He was adorable.

"He's cold," Ceridwen said softly, and grabbed a blanket off the shelf. If she closed her eyes, she could still hear him, could hear the thoughts of the tainted ones in the next room.

**"_NO! No, not her! Maker, please, don't take her from me, please, I beg you—"_**

"And I think he's sad. He probably wants his mom."

"Yeah," Dora said quietly, staring at her feet. "She's not doing so good, is she?"

**"_No no no no. Wynne, do something! Why aren't you doing anything? __Why isn't she breathing?"_**

"Let's wrap him up and then go see for ourselves, shall we?" Ceridwen suggested before swaddling the newborn gently. Despite whatever the voice had said earlier, she did not want to hurt him, truly.

With the prince now warm, the two little girls snuck into the next room, only to find it erupt in chaos.

"She's dead." The quanari whispered softly, his eyes very sad. "My ka'dan, she has left us."

"NO!" The king screamed, and fell to his knees in anguish. "_Why?_ By the Maker, _why?_" The mabari beside him howled in grief, the two noises searing as one. And while Ceridwen did not know the lady half as well as the people in the room, she felt sad, for the lady had been kind to her. The baby would not have a mother now—Fereldan would not have a Queen, the King would be alone.

_You can bring her back, you know._

"You again?" Ceridwen whispered to herself. "What are you talking about?"

_You and I, we transcend things. Life and death have little meaning. We are better than that, we __**control**__ that. Though it is foolish, we can bring the lady back to the living._

"Can we, really?"

_Yes. Though we must be strong. Are you ready?_

And with that, Ceridwen collapsed, and entered the realm beyond the Fade.

* * *

END

More character guides:

**Orghen: ** Stayed on the surface, married Felsei. Was awarded the title of general, the highest position a dwarf has ever received in the King's army. Has one daughter that he named after Adora, feeling it was the least he could do to honor his dear friend.*

**Zevran: **Went back to Antiva and opened a tavern. Still occasionally assassinates people if the money is good enough. The only person he ever _really_ cared about lives in Fereldan and serves as their Queen. Serves as a spy for Fereldan and passes information along to the Fereldian government. **

**Dora:** Orghen's daughter. Seven years old, and already training to be a warrior. She is a bit girlier than either parent expected.

**Sten: **Went home. Came back. Travels back and forth per the wishes of his leader. Still holds a soft spot the current rulers of Fereldan—well, at least their _Queen._

**Sparks: ** A very old mabari war hound. He has served faithfully at Adora's side for fifteen years. He is getting quite old, though.

**Prince Duncan Bryce Theirin I**: Exactly what it says on the tin. The first born child of King Alistair and Queen Adora, and the current heir to the throne.

*Canon. I kid you not. That's what it says in my epilogue.

**Not canon. I made stuff up because in my actual game, Zevran betrayed me and died. I decided to let him live in this version.

I'm glad to see everyone has liked the story so far. I'm hoping to update soon!

Jak


End file.
